This application requests continuation of support for a Mental Health Clinical Research Center designed to coordinate and integrate multidisciplinary research on the genetic epidemiology of psychiatric disorders. this multidisciplinary research is organized and coordinated by means of 8 MHCRC core facilities which have specific functions and goals. The Adult Assessment Unit and Registry systematically ascertains and classifies adult psychiatric patients. The Child Assessment Unit and Registry has the same role for child patients and family members. The population-based Twin and Birth Certificate registry systematically ascertains all twins and special groups of singletons born in Missouri after 1968. The Genetic Methodology Facility develops and extends quantitative methods for pedigree analysis. the biostatistical Consultation Facility provides consultation on experimental design and biostatistical analysis. The Tissue Culture and Neurochemistry Laboratory provides support and expertise in a variety of cell culture techniques, neurotransmitter receptor assays, and second messenger assays. The Human DNA Polymorphism Laboratory provides support and expertise in preparation of DNA and genotyping by a variety of molecular genetic techniques. All these facilities provide consultation and training in their areas of expertise. The Administrative Core monitors and coordinates all these activities. These core activities facilitate and integrate work of 27 independently funded projects in genetic epidemiology that are sponsored by the MHCRC.